1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus capable of repairing defective pixels by using dummy pixels and repair lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the manufacture of an organic light-emitting display apparatus, defective pixels may be generated. The defective pixels may be bright dots that always emit light or dark dots that do not emit light without regard to scan signals and data signals. Thus, a method of repairing such defective pixels and improving the yield of an organic light-emitting display apparatus is desirable. Also, there may be a problem that normally operating pixels that should display black gradation may display gray or that should display gray gradation may display black due to repaired pixels, while repairing the defective pixels into repaired pixels.